


Farewell to Everything (Traducido)

by dia_dove, Myka, Ramc95



Series: Victuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Yaoi, alfa - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Para evitar disturbios en su tierra, Victor Nikiforov debe tener un heredero. Pero los omegas fértiles son una mercancía. Algo para ser usado y embarazado. Controlado y protegido por la agencia estatal.Si Víctor quiere un heredero debe elegir uno.Yuuri es un omega, escondido por su familia con la esperanza de que él se escape del destino cruel todos los Omegas.Los dos se conocen por casualidad, pero ¿puede una relación basada en la desconfianza florecer en algo más?





	Farewell to Everything (Traducido)

 

 

 

  
  
Víctor tiró los papeles a la mesa, negándose a frustrarse más. —Estos son todos niños—se burló. —¿No tienen Omegas mayores?—  
  
Chris suspiró y empezó a reorganizar las pálidas hojas de papel una a una en una pila limpia. Observó cuidadosamente los nombres de los perfiles, escudriñando cualquier cosa que pudiera atraer a su amigo alfa.  
  
—La edad de reproducción es dieciséis. Tú no encontraras Omegas vírgenes más viejos. Es uno o el otro Víctor. O tomas un omega al borde de la edad de enlace o uno que ya haya tenido bebes. Rebisa los papeles una última vez antes de rechazar a uno Víctor. "¿Qué tal este rubio bonito con ojos verdes llamativos. Su padre es un consumado y rico comerciante. La madre una omega muy fértil. Los cachorros serán sorprendentes. Yo diría que es un buen partido— ofrece Chris.  
  
Víctor ni siquiera mira el papel, simplemente lo desliza hacia él. —Eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía es un niño—  
  
Chris se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Víctor. Dieciséis siempre ha sido la edad reproductora. Tu madre omega te tuvo a los dieciséis años. No puede contar el número de veces que ya habían pasado por esto. Has heredado esta región a los catorce años, más joven que ...—  
  
—No fue mi elección ser tan joven— contestó Víctor con severidad. —Pero yo soy. He hecho que esta tierra florezca y quiero que un omega virgen lleve a mi primogénito—  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado por tener una omega virgen?—  
  
—Solo quiero algo que no llore mientras me lo cojo— sonrió Victor. El alfa nunca había visto el atractivo de criar tales omegas jóvenes. Estaba seguro de que los omegas todavía en los aprietos de la niñez se retorcían y lloraban al tocarlos. Omegas que aún no conocían su lugar. No, él quería uno que conociera el mundo y cómo funcionaba. Uno que no lloraba, ni rogaba, ni se quejara cuando lo empujara en una cama.  
  
Chris cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. Lidiar con la obstinación de Víctor era una tarea para la mayoría. Incluso Chris tuvo momentos cuando quiso tirar las manos en el aire y alejarse de la alfa, pero el rubio había conocido y trabajado con él el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo manejarlo. —¿Puedo ser franco, milord?—  
  
Las cejas de Victor se alzaron. Chris sabía que había dibujado una línea. Que cuando llamó a Víctor señor o amo, todas las bromas de amistad se habían ido y era hora de hablar de negocios. No la usaba tan a menudo como debería.  
  
—Puedes hacerlo— contestó Víctor, enderezando la espalda y dando a el rubio toda su atención.  
  
—Tu bisabuelo murió cuando tenía cuarenta y siete años, tu abuelo apenas llegó a cincuenta y cinco. Tu padre está enfermo y es probable que muera antes de cumplir los sesenta años. Tienes veintisiete. Si tu historia familiar es algo para pasar, tienes menos de treinta buenos años para conseguir un heredero y establecer control sobre esta región— dice con claridad, sin rodeos.  
  
-Mi padre me tubo cuando tenía treinta y tres años—  
  
—Y tú eras su quinto cachorro. Si no hubiera sido por el fuego ...—  
  
Víctor miró furioso. Chris calló y bajó la cabeza. —Tú necesitas un heredero.Víctor—dijo con cuidado. —Por el bien de esta región y de la gente que reside en ella, como mi familia, por favor, escoge un omega y embarazalo— Se puso de pie y colocó los perfiles delante de su maestro una vez más. —Si no lo haces por tu bien, al menos por los aldeanos que pagan tus malditos impuestos— Se dirigió a la puerta. —Volveré a la agencia de nuevo para obtener más perfiles—  
  
Víctor miró la pila de papeles que había en la mesa. Deslizando a través de las caras dibujadas a mano. Odiaba admitir que Chris tenía razón. Necesitaba un heredero. Pronto. Su padre tuvo otro año si tuvo suerte, y sin la influencia del alfa más viejo, su región sería la primera en ser tomada.  
  
Las familias grandes y los linajes fuertes eran la mejor manera de garantizar la retención del territorio. La tierra que gobernó había pertenecido a la familia Nikiforov durante las últimas cuatro generaciones. Los buitres ya habían tratado de exterminar a su familia una vez. Todo el mundo sabía que el fuego que mató a sus hermanos no fue un accidente, pero habían fracasado cuando él y su padre sobrevivieron. Los rumores del asesinato se habían extendido tan rápido como las llamas. Podía recordar a la gente que hablaba. La gran familia Nikiforov se quedó con solo un niño y el más joven en eso. La tragedia había reforzado la voluntad de los aldeanos para apoyar la línea de su sangre en la tierra, pero su apoyo podría vacilar si no había línea de sangre para apoyar realmente. Necesitaba herederos. No tener herederos era un signo de debilidad. Una señal de que él mismo podría ser infligido con infertilidad.  
  
Sin herederos, los intentos de su vida solo empeoraban.  
  
Tenia que elegir un omega. No había lucha contra esto.  
  
Ordenó los perfiles en dos pilas. Omegas vírgenes y los que ya tenían bebes. Los vírgenes tenían quince años. No importaba las circunstancias quince años era demasiado joven para que lo considerara seriamente. Empujó la pila a un lado y comenzó a explorar el resto. Si no podía tener un virgen, entonces uno que solo tenga un hijo o dos al menos . Por lo menos estos omegas fueron aprobados como fértiles. Utilizados como pudieran ser, por lo menos asegurarían un heredero. Dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte. Todos ya con dos hijos en sus registros. Todos los omegas mayores de veintitrés años ya tenían tres hijos o más.  
  
Tendría que conformarse. Y odiaba el sentamiento.  
  
¿Por qué era tan difícil conseguir lo que quería? ¿Cómo se podía esperar que él escogiera uno solo? Si tuviera que embarazar a un omega, quería uno que se ajustara a sus gustos. Alguien hermoso por supuesto. Una omega que podría tomar su respirar lejos. Una omega que era lo suficientemente madura para conocer su lugar y obedecer al alfa sin todo el alboroto. Incluso más ideal sería una cosa tranquila que tomaría su pene sin quejarse. No tenía tiempo ni energía para llorar.  
  
Víctor cogió los papeles. No podía hacer esto ahora mismo, demasiado insatisfecho para concentrarse realmente. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y metió los papeles dentro. Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente. Al final, probablemente haría que Chris manejara los detalles. Era demasiado dolor de cabeza para manejar, especialmente cuando no estaba interesado en ninguna de las ofrendas.  
  
El alfa se levantó, soltando un pesado suspiro como él. Iba a caminar un poco antes de continuar el trabajo del día. Tal vez el aire fresco le aclarara la mente.  
  
(…)  
  
Chris abre la puerta de la agencia, respirando al entrar en la mansión. Acaricia algunas caras conocidas. Él era una figura bien conocida aquí, no solo de su lugar sirviendo a Víctor, sino de sus visitas frecuentes. La agencia le había ayudado a encontrar tres hermosas omegas que le daban cachorros saludables.  Dos betas y un alfa.  
  
—Lady Lilia— dijo Chris mientras se acercaba al mostrador de inscripción.  
  
La mujer vestida de negro alzó las cejas. —¿No estuviste aquí ayer, maese Giacometti?—  
  
—Solo sigo la orden de mi señor—se inclinó con indiferencia.  
  
—¿Y qué quiere ahora tu señor? — pregunta, su expresión deja en claro que no tiene tiempo para charlar y que de cualquier otra boca las palabras serán un insulto. Pero la señora era la cabeza de la agencia. Organizó y manejó todas las y los omegas fértiles de toda la región. Eso le dio libertad para decir y hacer cosas que de otra manera serían prohibidas.  
  
Chris se aclara la garganta. —Necesito otro grupo de omegas para que él mire. Él estaba ... Insatisfecho con lo que le dieron— Intenta no sonar ofensivo, pero las cejas de la mujer surcan con irritación.  
  
—Te dimos lo mejor de lo mejor. Una carpeta llena de todo lo que pediste. Si estás en serio aquí para decirme que no podía elegir un omega de ese grupo, así que ayúdame, yo ...—  
  
—No pudo elegir uno— Chris tiene que contener una risa. —Me temo que a nuestro señor no le gusta conformarse—  
  
Lilia mira fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior en pensamiento.  
  
—He intentado muchas veces hablar con él de estos altos estándares, pero él no se moverá. Se niega incluso a intentar comprometerse. El alfa suspira pesadamente. —Un virgen Omega mayor. Como si existiera. Es como si intentara sabotearlo todo. A este ritmo ... No estoy seguro si podemos esperar un heredero—  
  
Chris se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no lo había pensado así. Pero de alguna manera tenía sentido. Víctor insistía en un omega que no existía y nunca existiría. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque él haría eso?  
  
La mujer golpea sus dedos contra la mesa por unos momentos, antes de recostarse en su silla. —Puedo ... Tener algo para ti— dice antes de ponerse de pie. Chris observa cómo la señora desaparece en la habitación trasera. No está seguro de qué pensar, pero permanece ocioso. Ella regresa solo un minuto después un solo trozo de papel entre sus dedos.  
  
—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Chris mientras le entrega el pergamino.  
  
—Anoche recibimos una ... Entrega especial. Un omega masculino, nunca entró en nuestros libros. Tiene veinticuatro años.—  
  
La sorpresa es evidente en los ojos de Chris. —Eso es imposible. Todos los omegas se registran tan pronto como se presentan. Es la ley. La agencia es tan completa que no hay manera de que algún chico se haya librado de eso. ¿Lo crió la familia para su propio beneficio?—  
  
—Es virgen. Su familia lo mantuvo escondido— se sienta en su escritorio. —Lo he visto. He verificado y no está registrado, no ha dado a luz cachorros y tiene un rostro muy pequeño.  
  
Chris no puede creerlo. ¿El destino era realmente así? ¿Se le dio exactamente lo que su amo y su amigo querían? No, tenía que haber una trampa, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —Lilia, siempre te he confiado recomendaciones. ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?—  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. —No tengo razón ni deseo de mentir y jugar con usted o con el señor—  
  
Chris vuelve a mirar el papel. No hay nada que leer sino un nombre y una época, pero ... Esto es lo que Víctor quería. Esta fue su oportunidad. Su oportunidad de ayudar a Víctor a ayudarse a sí mismo, y mantener la tierra de ser despedazado por los señores codiciosos de las regiones vecinas. Necesitaba a este chico, este omega. Quiero que lo entreguen a la finca lo antes posible. Ahora llenaré todos los papeles.  
  
—¿Está seguro de que el señor estará contento con su elección? Ni siquiera lo has visto— Lilia pregunta si ya está llegando a su escritorio para las formas necesarias.  
  
—Si este omega es lo que dices, puedo asegurarte que es lo que quiere—  
  
—Bueno, normalmente tenemos un proceso para nuevos omegas en el sistema. Tienen que ser examinados a fondo por enfermedad o lesión. Evaluado adecuadamente para verificar su comportamiento y hábitos. Entrenarlos si es necesario. Este proceso toma tiempo, por supuesto, para entonces la palabra se extenderá, y cada señor alfa tendrá sus manos deseando un sabor de este omega único— le desliza el papel.  
  
—Pero a mí me gusta el estado de este pueblo bajo la regla de Nikiforov. Sería una vergüenza si este territorio fue a los gustos de los Crispinos por una cosa tan simple como la falta de un heredero. Cuál es exactamente porqué estoy doblando las reglas un pedacito—  
  
—Lilia— Chris sonríe de oreja a oreja. —Podría besarte ahora mismo. Eres un salvavidas—  
  
Ella lo rechaza. —Solo apúrate. Esto es tan importante para nuestro señor como para el resto de nosotros—  
  
El trabajo de papel tarda más de lo que quiere. Hay muchas páginas a recorrer y muchos lugares para firmar. El doble verifica y triplica todo. Esto tiene que funcionar, tiene que hacerlo. Seguro, debería haber consultado a Víctor sobre la decisión, pero no quiere arriesgarse un momento. Está seguro de que el alfa estaría de acuerdo. Este omega era lo que siempre decía que quería. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?  
  
(…)  
  
Víctor había conseguido reducir la pila a tres perfiles. Tres perfiles que iba a tener que poner su futuro en. Dos chicos y una chica. Ambos hombres estaban en los años veinte. Su primer hijo sería el cuarto para ambos. Solo el pensamiento hace que su piel se herise . La hembra solo tenía dos crías, pero tenía diecinueve. Más viejo que las vírgenes, pero todavía demasiado joven en sus ojos.  
  
Se estaba acomodando. Se estaba acomodando. "Joder", arrojó el perfil de la hembra a un lado, dejando a los dos machos. Uno era el último omega que Chris había utilizado para su segundo cachorro. —Mierda— murmuró Víctor enojado. No solo tenía que conformarse con el uso, sino con sus subordinados sobras. Lo que significaba que solo había una izquierda de esta pila. Chris mejor trae más.  
  
Como invocado por el llamado de su amo, Chris irrumpió en la habitación apresuradamente. Hay una amplia sonrisa enyesada en su rostro. No lleva más que un trozo de papel entre los dedos.  
  
—Pensé que ibas a obtener más perfiles—comentó Víctor, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista del trabajo en el que estaba concentrado. —Solo traeme cualquier perfil con omegas que solo han dado a luz a uno o dos cachorros— Estaba cansado de mirar, cansado de enterrarse en la decepción de la falta de una omega adecuada.  
  
Chris colocó el único archivo delante de Víctor, forzando la atención del alfa. Víctor se quedó mirando, el papel carecía de la semejanza de Omega, la historia familiar, las largas declaraciones personales de por qué debían ser elegidas. Solo tenía un nombre y una edad.  
  
—Yuuri Katsuki— Víctor dejó que el nombre saliera de sus labios. -—Veinticuatro— El resto estaba en blanco. Víctor volteó la hoja pero la espalda también estaba en blanco. —¿Qué es esto?— pregunta, con confusión en su rostro. —No hay nada aquí—  
  
—Una omega virgen de veinticuatro años— dice Chris lentamente mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.  
  
Los ojos de Víctor volvieron a echar un vistazo al nombre, la punta de sus dedos siguiéndolo lentamente. —¿Crees que soy un tonto? ¿Qué planeabas? Que estoy de acuerdo en tomar en esto ... Yuuri sin saber nada sobre él y un omega masculino para arrancar. Que una vez que llegue este omega estaría atascado con un vagabundo usado que ya ha salido de cuatro o cinco crías—  
  
La sonrisa de Chris cae. —Esto no es un truco Víctor. Un omega, uno virgen, veinticuatro años. Es real. Esto es lo que querías? Esto es exactamente lo que querías— Presiona las palmas contra el escritorio y se inclina hacia delante.  
  
—¿Te has visto alguna vez?— Los ojos de Víctor estaban duros mirando el papel.  
  
—Esto viene directamente de la señora. Este tipo es el verdadero negocio. Intacto, tal como lo pediste. Más viejo justo como lo pediste. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra. Di la palabra y yo lo traeré para ti—  
  
—Ni siquiera sé cómo es él— responde el alfa, la duda sigue pesada en su mente. Él no sabe nada sobre este omega. Solo un nombre y una edad no eran nada.  
  
—Víctor, sabes que nunca te conduciré mal. La señora dijo que es una belleza—  
  
El alfa solo puede rodar los ojos. Chris tenía razón en una cosa, él nunca lo había conducido mal. Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, desde que eran jóvenes. Confiaron en el otro y Víctor confió en el hombre. Si Chris dijo que la información provenía de la propia señora, Víctor no tenía otra opción que creerle.  
  
Es tedioso. Antes de que se contentara con una de las pocas opciones que tenía delante. Ahora es solo que él no sabe nada más que un nombre y una edad. Para alguien que no le gustaba lo desconocido o lo incierto, era abrumadoramente frustrante.  
  
¿Y si es verdad? ¿Qué pasa si este omega realmente es lo que ha estado pidiendo todo este tiempo. La idea de un omega virgen a los veinticuatro años de edad es inaudita. Una mera fantasía. ¿Cómo vivió este omega tanto tiempo sin la interferencia de la agencia? Siempre habían sido minuciosos, estrictos, pero este se había deslizado entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
  
Chris gira sus ojos ante la expresión insegura de Víctor. —Si usted no llega a él, alguien más lo hará— dice rotundamente. —Y luego tendrás que conformarte con un agujero usado de ese grupo o de un niño— dice, tratando de escoger las palabras que tendrían el mejor efecto.  
  
Víctor aprieta la mandíbula. Mira a la hoja de papel. Yuuri Katsuki, veinticuatro. Eso es todo, eso es todo lo que tiene. Él embarazaria a este omega desconocido que ni siquiera está registrado en el sistema. Él lanza los ojos hacia arriba, los ojos que se encuentran con Chris.  
  
—Tráemelo—  
  
Chris sonrió y se sentó. —Ya está en camino—

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a Dia_dove y Myka, yo solo me encargo de la traducción.
> 
> Pueden leer la historia original en su idioma "Inglés" y por medio de este enlace https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423073/chapters/25592619


End file.
